Lust, Love and everything in between
by FifiB96
Summary: Juice and Tig both love each other but there's a catch... they cant quite work out how to be together. This is them trying to figure it out along with trying to keep the club and all it's members happy. Not an easy task but it's always worth a shot, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ah fuck oh god so good. Keep going so close…" Juice panted and huffed as he pulled and twisted at his hard dick. He thrust up into his hand chasing after his orgasm as he felt the soft fizzing in his stomach starting to intensify. "Oh fuck I'm coming ah I'm coming… Tiggy." His whole body tensed as the first rope of thick white come shot out of his dick landing across his stomach. He kept thrusting and writhing as rope after rope coated his body. As the pulsing pleasure slowly subsided he gave one last tug and moaned contentedly feeling his body finally relax. He laid huffing out deep breaths trying to slow his frantically beating heart when suddenly there was a loud knock on his door making him jump and scramble for his trousers. He grabbed a dirty t-shirt and wiped off his stomach making sure he was completely clean before shouting out, "Yep come in." The door slowly opened revealing a smiling Chibs. "What's up?"

"Nothing brother just coming to get you, there's a party going on out there and you're in here all on your own. It aint right come and join the fun." Chibs explained wrapping his arm around Juice's shoulder. Juice smiled at him and nodded his head. "Good now grab a shirt and let's get moving." Juice moved away and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing earlier sliding it on. Chibs grinned and grabbed him again pulling him towards the door. They stepped out and walked down the corridor to the bar immediately being hit by a wall of loud voices and even louder music. Juice looked around the room smiling as his eyes fell on each of his brothers. "You've been missing out."

"I'm sure I can make up for it." Chibs laughed and clapped him on the back with a grin. Juice smiled back and looked around the room again subconsciously scanning every face until he found the one he was looking for. Tig. His face brightened even more when he found the man grinning and chatting. He watched him for a few seconds smiling every time he laughed but his face fell and he felt a harsh twisting in his heart as a crow eater wrapped her arms around Tig's waist gently kissing his neck. He could feel bile rising up his throat as Tig turned to the woman and kissed her. He watched as Tig weaved his fingers through her cheap blond extensions pulling her closer, feeling jealousy and pain warring in his heart.

"Juicy look away bud, come on come get a drink with me." Chibs said sadly. He slid his arm around Juice's waist pulling him close to his side. Juice turned to him and looked up tears building in his eyes. Chibs pulled him closer and kissed his temple trying to soothe him. Juice clung to his cut fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Come on brother you've got to forget about him."

"I can't Chibby I love him. I know I shouldn't and that it's wrong but I can't help it. Every time I see him I just want to grab him and tell him but I can't because he'll hate me and I'll lose the club. I've just got to sit back and watch as he fucks his way through the whole female population of Charming." Juice said bitterly. Chibs stepped away and held Juice at arm's length staring at him intently.

"You won't lose the club over this, sure it's not the best situation but were your brothers no matter what. As long as it doesn't affect the club you can do what you want." Juice stared back at him unsure what to do or say. "Don't look at me like that you should know this shit by now." Juice laughed at the harsh words and lunged forward pulling Chibs into a tight hug. Chibs hugged him for a second patting him on the back encouragingly. Juice pulled away smiling but it quickly fell from his face as Tig laughed behind them.

"I'm doing this now before I change my mind. I'm a fucking son I don't hide from anything especially another brother." Juice said aggressively, pumping himself up. Chibs clapped him on the back again and handed him a shot that seemed to have materialized from nowhere. "Thanks, wish me luck. Oh and get the first aid kit ready I think I might need it."

"Aye we'll be here waiting along with the best bottle of scotch I can find in this place." Juice smiled and took a deep breath before walking away. He slowly walked over to Tig grimacing when the crow eater started tugging at his jeans trying to open them. He huffed again and stopped in front of them coughing to get their attention.

"What's up Juicy?" Tig asked drunkenly as he palmed at the crow eaters tits. Juice averted his eyes and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt uncomfortably. "Come on Juice speak I'm busy here."

"Yeah umm… sorry I need to speak to you." Juice mumbled nervously. Tig shot up out of his seat knocking the girl out of the way. She gave an indignant squeak and opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut up when Tig glared at her.

"Is it something to do with the club, what's going on?" Tig asked frantically. Juice could see the guilt written on Tig's face at the thought of having been enjoying himself when his club and brothers needed him. Juice smiled and reached over squeezing his shoulder.

"It's not the club. _I_ need to talk to you… please."

"Fuck sake Juicy can't it wait like I said I'm busy." Tig said; worry quickly being overrun by anger. He reached out for the crow eater and pulled her close once again grabbing at her tits. Juice cringed at the sight and shook his head.

"No it needs to be now it's important. Come out side with me and I'll explain everything." Tig shook his head but begrudgingly lightly kissed the blond and sat her back down with a cheeky smirk. Juice scowled as she ran a hand up Tig's thigh with her own cheeky smile. He grunted and turned away expecting Tig to follow. Once he was finally outside away from all the people and noise he took in a refreshing breath calming himself down. He jumped at the thud of the door as Tig came charging out frowning angrily.

"What do you want then? It better be fucking important Juice I could be in there fucking her but instead I'm out here talking to you, what's going on?" Juice fidgeted on the spot for a few seconds staring down at the floor his breathing slowly getting faster as he began to panic. "Juice you have three seconds then I'm going back in." Juice's head shot up at the words, panic clear in his eyes.

"Don't do that I don't want you to do that. This is going to sound crazy and wrong and I know that but I need you to know that I don't expect anything from you and that I understand if you need to go to the club with this but… I love you like properly love you like _in_ love with you…" Juice trailed off as Tig just stood staring at him in wide eyed shock. "Speak please Tig anything I don't care what just say something."

"Are you high or drunk or something, what the fuck are you even saying? Why are you saying this shit?" Tig demanded harshly. Juice flinched at the harsh tone and took a step back. "Answer me for fuck sake Juice, what the fuck is going on?"

"I… I love you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it and I needed you to know." Tig sank against the wall and pulled out a cigarette quickly lighting it and taking a long drag. "Tiggy say something please I know you don't want to hear this but I just… I don't know I needed to tell you."

"Juicy I don't… fuck I'm sorry but I'm not like that I don't want that. I'm sorry." Juice's face fell for a second but he quickly covered it with a sad smile.

"Its fine Tig honestly I knew you wouldn't feel the same I just wanted to tell you to get it off my chest, you know. I'm gunna go back in there and get really drunk so I can forget that this ever happened. I'll catch you later." Without waiting for a reply Juice sped away making sure to keep his head down so nobody could see the tears trailing down his face. He rushed back into the clubhouse and found Chibs, wrapping his arms around him the second he was close enough. "He said that he's not like that and that he doesn't want me." He whimpered quietly. Chibs squeezed him tight and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Juicy. He's a dick anyway doesn't know what he's missing." Juice nodded his head and stepped back wiping at his eyes.

"You promised me a bottle of scotch, let's get this party started." Chibs nodded and slapped him on the back.

Tig walked back into the clubhouse frowning as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on with him. His head was spinning with Juice's words playing over and over again; he couldn't understand why suddenly it was so important for him to know. He'd seen Juice watching him over the last few months he knew what had been going on but he was choosing to ignore it. It was perfect, if he ignored Juice's stupid feelings and longing looks he could do the same for his own. He gave a growl of frustration when he sat down and was immediately stuck to by the blond from earlier. He wracked his brain for her name but couldn't think of it so gave up and just pushed her away.

"Take a hike princess I'm not in the mood, maybe later." She stood up sullenly but walked away without a word. Tig watched her go; once she was out of sight he transferred his gaze to Juice watching him as he sipped at his drink. He felt the familiar stirring in his dick at the sight of him and subconsciously palmed at himself. He watched as Juice laughed and leaned into Chibs' side both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"What's with the face Tiggy this is meant to be a party." Tig looked over as Jax collapsed down on the sofa next to him smiling brightly.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Just go over to him… don't give me that look I saw the two of you go outside then five minutes later he comes back in in tears and you come in miserable as fuck. Go and talk to him figure your shit out." Tig shook his head uncertainly.

"He said he loves me. I fuck that up and he'll end up hating me, I don't want that for me or the club. This way he'll get over me and everything will go back to normal. He's just a kid he doesn't know what he's feeling. Everything will be fine." Tig said warily.

"Who are you trying to convince Tiggy, me or you? Just go and talk to him put him out of his misery and explain what the fuck is going on." Tig shook his head again frowning as Chibs and Juice walked away from the bar towards the dorm rooms. He watched them feeling a lead weight settle in his stomach. He felt sick as they disappeared around a corner laughing and joking with each other. He turned back to Jax with a deep angry frown marring his face.

"He's just told me he's in love with me and now he's in his room with Chibs. See he doesn't know shit about his feelings he's just looking for a dick to suck." Tig shouted angrily. Jax looked around making sure nobody had heard relieved to find everybody still engrossed in their own conversations. "He doesn't give a fuck and that's fine neither do I."

"Tig you know that's bullshit. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it and Chibs wouldn't do that to either of you. I get that you're scared about all this but if you don't tell him soon he's going to find someone else and you'll be left on your own. Just go and sort things out with him." Jax patted Tig's shoulder and stood up not waiting for him to reply. Tig looked around the room smiling when his eyes landed on the blond from earlier. He whistled loudly and beckoned her over when she turned around. She strutted over swaying her hips from side to side stopping when she was just a step away from him.

"What can I get you darlin'?" Tig reached up and grabbed her hips pulling her close and leaning into her stomach taking a deep breath in enjoying her sweet smell.

"I need a distraction you think you can help with that..." Tig looked up with pleading eyes trying desperately to remember her name with a guilty smile.

"Cheryl my names Cheryl and of course I can help, where do you want me?" Tig stood up grabbing Cheryl's hand giving it a squeeze as he led her to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bit of a short chapter but I promise things are going to pick up just bear with me. Hope you enjoy xx.**

Juice slowly rubbed at his eyes wiping away the sleep as he wandered round his room trying to find some clothes. After a few more seconds and stubbing his toe twice he gave up and decided he would find some later opting to go to the kitchen and grab a much needed cup of coffee. He stumbled out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen smiling indulgently when the strong smell of coffee hit his nostrils. He stepped into the kitchen but quickly froze when he was confronted with the sight of Tig thrusting into the whore croweater from the night before. His breath caught in his throat as his ears registered the deep grunts coming from Tig. He stepped back not wanting to be in the room anymore only to walk straight into a hard body making him fall forwards. Quickly there was a hand on his arm helping him to regain his footing. When he looked up he found Chibs smiling at him, he smiled back for a second before turning back to see Tig still fucking the woman. Chibs followed his line of sight and let out a deep growl.

"Tig get the fuck out, you can't fuck in here it's a kitchen take it to you room." Tig jumped at the voice and finally pulled away from the girl. He twisted around his eyes going wide when he realised who was stood there. He felt his dick get impossibly harder at the sight of Juice in just a pair of tight boxer briefs. He had visions of grabbing him and bending him over the kitchen table, fucking into him as hard as he could, making him moan and shout until he eventually came just from having Tig inside him. He shuddered at thought and took a step forward quickly aborting it when he realised what he was doing. "Tig fuck you've still got your dick out either take her to your room and put it in her or put it back in your jeans either way get it out of my sight." Chibs said angrily. Tig nodded and reached back grabbing Cheryl's hand pulling her closer when she fell against his side. They slowly started walking towards the door only to stop when Juice didn't move out of their way. He looked up into Tig's eyes trying desperately not to let the painful tears that were burning his eyes fall. He sucked in a deep breath slowly letting it out.

"Please don't make me see that again. I know you don't love me but it hurts and I can't do it, ok?" Juice's voice broke on the last word and he wiped at his eyes as a few tears finally fell. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and looked up to find Chibs smiling at him sympathetically. He looked back at Tig and saw him tensing his jaw clearly getting angry. Not wanting to prolong the painful and awkward moment he stepped aside letting Tig and Cheryl pass. As they stepped past Tig stopped and looked at Juice.

"This isn't my fault. You did this; you told me that shit last night then disappeared with him I'm just doing what I can to stop thinking about…" Tig quickly cut himself off glaring harshly at Juice's confused face. Juice stared at him for a second not sure what to say. His head was spinning as Tig's words settled and he started to understand. He reached out but Tig stepped away squeezing Cheryl's hand tighter. He shook his head and walked away making sure Cheryl was behind him so Juice couldn't grab him. Juice went to chase after him but Chibs grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Leave him Juicy, I don't know what's wrong with him but I don't think it's a good idea for you to push him. Let him fuck it out of his system so he can go back to being our brother without all this bullshit." Chibs offered sagely. Juice nodded walking further into the kitchen to finally get his much needed and wanted cup of coffee. He poured it out and took a deep satisfying sip, his entire body relaxing as it hit his taste buds. "Did you need that by any chance?"

"Yeah it's what I was looking for when I found him balls deep. He wasn't even wearing a condom for fuck sake I get it was a fuck of opportunity but seriously wrap up you don't know what the fuck you're going to catch, especially from her." Juice said angrily. Chibs ducked his head trying to hide his smile but failing miserably. "What are you grinning at?"

"Only you would pick up on the fact he wasn't wearing a rubber in that situation." Chibs said with a laugh. Juice huffed but gave a little smile as he realised what he had said and how it sounded. He lolled his head back and stared up at the ceiling groaning as the situation caught up with him.

"I love him Chibs and I don't know how not to. He just made me feel like my heart was going to shatter but I still want him. Why does he have to be so infuriatingly amazing? He's an ass and he's so fucking annoying but I seriously wouldn't have him any other way. I'm not even going to try and figure out what he meant when he said that shit about it being my fault." Juice said exasperated. Chibs smiled and stepped up to him patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out Juicy either he'll sort himself out and tell you what he meant or you'll get over him but whichever way it goes he'll always be amazing." Juice laughed and nodded in agreement taking the final sip of his drink. "Go get dressed and come outside we've got work to do."

"Give me ten and I'll be out." Chibs nodded and walked out the room leaving Juice to his thoughts. He stood looking at the counter where Tig had been earlier seeing every thrust again unable to help himself as he imagined being the one being fucked. "Fuck sake Juice pull yourself together, so what he's got a great ass and his dick is perfect he's still an ass. And he's amazing don't forget amazing. Fuck!" He pulled at his growing Mohawk and walked out of the room more frustrated than he had ever been.

Tig pushed his bedroom door open angrily, enjoying the clatter it made when it hit the wall. He stormed in fighting the urge to go back to the kitchen and grab Juice. He flopped down on his bed lying back with an agitated grunt. His head was spinning as the conversation from earlier played over and over again. All he could think was that he was so close to letting slip about how he felt. Or at least how he thought he felt. He couldn't understand any of it, forever all he had wanted was women, big ones, small ones it didn't matter as long as they had a pussy but now what he wanted was Juice. Maybe. But he didn't just want to fuck Juice he wanted him as his old man he wanted him for more than just one night. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when a slender hand wrapped around his dick. He looked down and smiled sadly at the shocking blond hair and Cheryl's beautiful face. He reached down and gently rubbed her cheek before lightly pulling at her hair, making her climb up his body, away from his groin.

"You look sad baby I just want to cheer you up." she said seductively. Tig smiled and kissed her running his fingers through her hair. She moaned into the kiss and ground down on his still exposed dick. Tig groaned but moved and shifted her off his lap quickly sitting up. "Come on Tiggy I just want to help let me take your mind off him. I'll make his face disappear from your mind. Come on Tiggy, I'm right here let me make you happy again." Tig shook his head and stood up pushing her wandering hands away.

"I'm sorry baby I'm not in the mood maybe next time, go get yourself some coffee or something and I'll catch you later." Cheryl stood up and stormed towards him bringing her hand up and slapping him across the face. Tig stumbled back and clutched at his cheek willing the stinging to go away. "What the fuck?"

"You're an asshole you know that. I've been with you all night letting you fuck me however you wanted and even calming you down when you had a fucking nightmare but the second you see him I get pushed aside and you treat me like shit. What is it with him, do you love him or something is that it?" Tig looked down at his feet shame colouring his cheeks. "You are, aren't you? Fuck me the big bad biker really just wants a nice hard dick up his ass to make everything better. Have you done it before or are you scared, I wonder what would happen if your _brothers_ found out you want dick…"

"Shut the fuck up and get out. You're a cheap nasty whore looking for some where warm to stay I gave you a night and now you can fuck off you're not welcome here anymore." Tig shouted viciously. Cheryl squared her shoulders at the words and tensed up ready as Tig stepped closer. He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door. "I don't want to see you around here ever again and you best keep your mouth shut about what you think you know about me." He gave her a hard shove out the door and slammed it when she turned round to speak. He stumbled back to his bed and flopped down laying on his back staring up at the ceiling once again. He let out an agonized huff and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

Juice turned around when he heard the clubhouse door swing open and watched it bounce off the wall. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed who had pushed it open. He walked further out of the garage and leant against the car he was working on to watch as Cheryl took in a long drag on her cigarette. When she noticed him she scowled making him laugh out loud. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to Chibs, smiling at him brightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Juice chuckled again and pointed over at a still scowling Cheryl. She stuck her finger up and stormed off. Juice laughed even louder and sweetly waved at her retreating back.

"Looks like Tig got bored off the cheap whore and kicked her out." Juice said gleefully. He moved round Chibs and went back to work with a huge grin spread across his face. Chibs watched him for a second before laughing. Juice looked up at him quizzically, "What?"

"You're a cruel man Juicy boy laughing at her like that." Juice just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Chibs laughed and clapped him on the back walking away to get back to his own work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since he'd finished work Juice had been sat at the bar gently sipping a beer and watching everybody as they walked around the room. He wasn't even trying to fool himself into thinking he wasn't looking for Tig. Whenever the front door opened or he heard one of the dorm room doors open he would swivel on his stool trying to catch a glimpse of him. He understood what Tig had said and it wasn't that he was ignoring him he just didn't believe him. Not after what had been said in the kitchen earlier and especially not after he had kicked the blond whore out. He just wanted to know what was going on. If Tig did love him or was in love with him then why didn't he just say? Juice had put himself out there when he'd admitted his feelings to Tig and he couldn't even show him the respect of doing the same. Juice could feel himself getting angry as he thought about it and downed his drink trying to calm himself down.

"What's up Juicy, you got a face like thunder?"

"I'm pissed Chibs I don't get why he's being a dick. He hasn't shown his face all day except for when he was fucking that whore and I'm out here working my ass off to not kill anybody because I feel like such fucking shit." Juice snapped angrily. Chibs sat down next to him and handed him another drink.

"If I'm honest with you brother I think he feels the same as you do but he's freaking out. Give him some time and he'll figure his shit out and before you know it you'll be fucking each other's brains out." Juice snorted and shook his head slowly starting to calm down again.

"You're right but I need to go and talk to him. It's driving me fucking insane not knowing what the fuck is going on. Do you know where he is?" Chibs gave a heavy sigh and pointed to the dorm rooms. Juice stood up and patted him on the back smiling, "Thanks."

"You know what he's like Juicy don't push him. I'm out here if you need me." Juice nodded and walked away. As he stepped up to Tig's dorm room he took a deep breath trying to calm his racing nerves and pounding heart. He lifted his hand and gave a tentative knock on the door stepping back to wait to be answered.

"Fuck off." Juice stifled a laugh and cleared his throat.

"It's Juice I need to talk to you, I'm coming in." he opened the door slowly and walked in trying to smile at Tig's downcast face.

"I'm busy, say what you've got to say and then piss off." Juice took a deep breath and slowly shut the door giving himself a second to calm down. When he turned back round Tig had stood up and was watching him with a scowl on his face.

"I saw the blond leave this morning." Juice let the sentence hang in the air for a second before speaking again. "Did that have anything to do with what you said in the kitchen?" Tig flinched slightly but still didn't say anything. "I just want to know what's going on with you. Before I told you how I felt you were my brother and you still are. I want it to go back to how it was."

"Bullshit what you want is for me to love you too. Or maybe you just want me to fuck you; I could do it now if you wanted. I could bend you over and fuck your brains out." Juice shook his head and fought back the tears at Tig's harsh words.

"God your suck a dick, I'm done with this when you can act like a fucking human being and an adult come find me and we'll talk." Juice turned his back and started to walk away but just as he got to the door he was shoved against it and felt Tig's heavy body pressing against him. "Get the fuck off me."

"No this is what you wanted. Maybe if I fuck you I'll love you. It's never worked before but at least it will be fun." Juice tried to twist and move out of Tig's grasp but couldn't and slowly started to panic. Now that he was close enough he could smell the strong scent of too much alcohol on Tig's breath. He twisted again trying his best to get away but Tig's grip just got harder and fiercer.

"Tig stop your drunk and you'll regret this please just stop." Juice pleaded sadly. Tig stopped for a second and slowly let his grip loosen. He rested his head on the back on Juice's neck and took a deep breath before finally letting him go. Juice span round as fast as he could and shoved Tig away making sure it was hard enough to knock him on his ass. "Fuck Tig what is wrong with you, do you know what you were just doing? None of this is my fault; I didn't want any of this so figure it out because I want my brother back." Juice shouted in an angry rush. He stared down at Tig and shook his head with disappointment. He quickly turned away and walked out the room making sure to shut the door after he left. He walked down the corridor and stopped as he reached the bar area and leant against a wall sucking in deep breaths trying to calm himself down once again. His head was spinning as he slowly processed what had just happened. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought and yet all he wanted to do was go back in there and tell Tig that he was going to be ok. When he had looked down at him on the floor and seen the heart broken look on his face he just wanted to fix it. He knew Tig, he knew that Tig would have stopped and never would have done anything to hurt him but he was honestly scared. But what was scaring him the most was that he still loved him and still wanted to have him in his life. He knew that if anybody else had done that he would never forgive them but he already had forgiven Tig. He took another deep breath and walked over to the bar sitting back down next to Chibs.

"How did it go, you're not bleeding so that's a good thing." Juice nodded and grabbed a drink downing it in one long gulp. Chibs watched him and immediately clocked the new bruises darkening his wrists. He grabbed one of them and pulled it close trying to figure out what the shape was. Juice yanked his arm back and stared down at the bar knowing he was going to have to explain. "Talk Juice or I'm going in there and asking him."

"I didn't realise he's been drinking and he got in my face and I told him to get over himself but as I was walking out he pinned me too the door and said some shit, he stopped though so it doesn't matter." He explained nervously. Chibs ground his teeth together and grabbed Juice's arm once again, inspecting them closely.

"How did he pin you?"

"Chibs it really doesn't matter, he didn't do anything just forget it."

"Answer the fucking question Juice, how did he pin you." Juice huffed and looked up staring into Chibs' eyes. Chibs stared back and felt his blood running cold as he realised what had happened. He sprang up from his seat making Juice jump and started to walk away but Juice grabbed him.

"Chibs he didn't do anything I swear. Please just let this go, you'll just make it harder for us, please." Chibs let out a deep breath and stepped closer to Juice pulling him into a tight hug. He held him close and lightly kissed his temple trying to calm both of them down. "He's getting there Chibs I can see it just a little bit longer and we'll be fucking each other's brains out." Chibs pulled away and looked Juice over making sure he was ok.

"Fine but I'm going to talk to him… don't even try and argue its happening. Have another drink and chill out I'll be back in a minute." Juice sat down and pressed his head against the bar enjoying the cool touch. He waited until he heard Chibs walk away before he lifted his head and wiped at his tears.

Tig felt the room swaying as he sat on the floor thinking about what he had just done. He felt bile slowly rising up his throat and sprinted to the bathroom getting there just in time. He leant against the toilet heaving up his liquid dinner until finally nothing was left. He shifted around and sat against the wall slowly catching his breath.

"Get up I need to talk to you." Tig looked up and scowled when he saw Chibs watching him. He slowly stood up and pushed him out of the way. "I just spoke to Juice, what the fuck were you thinking? I don't care how wasted you are if you ever do that to him ever again I'll kill you, understand?"

"He came in here looking for something and I gave him what he wanted…"

"Shut the fuck up you pathetic piece of shit. I know why he came in here and it wasn't for you to force yourself on him. I know you love him and so does he so sort your shit out and put him out of his misery before you do some serious damage."

"You two are so fucked I can't get my head around it, one minute he's telling me he loves me and the next he's disappearing with you and reappearing in his boxers with you now your both telling me that I should just get over myself and love him. That's one fucked up relationship you've got there brother." Tig hissed viscously. Chibs stared at him for a second before bursting out with laughter.

"Is that why you've got your head up your arse because you think we're fucking, my god brother your stupider than you look. Juice wants you nobody else I don't think he's fucked anyone for months. And me I love him but I can think of more enticing and enjoyable places to put my dick. Fucking hell Tigger sort yourself out and start thinking straight." Without waiting for a reply Chibs walked out of the room laughing to himself at the stupidity of the situation.

Tig sank down onto his bed and put his head in his hands feeling shame and embarrassment crawl up his back. He took deep breath in and stood as he let it out. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the room feeling slightly overwhelmed. He slowly stumbled down the corridor to the bar looking around at all the people trying to find Juice. He looked to the bar and spotted him quickly pushed his way through the crowd getting to him within seconds. "I need to talk to you." Juice jumped at the close voice and moved back when he realised who it was. Chibs moved closer making sure Tig and Juice knew he was there.

"Not right now Tig, maybe in the morning when you're sober. Go get some sleep and I'll come find you tomorrow." Tig stepped closer and grabbed his arm trying to get him to look at him. Juice's breath hitched at the close contact, fighting every piece of himself that was telling him to lean closer.

"Please Juice I… I just… I'm sorry." Juice closed his eyes and shook his head finally pulling away.

"I know but we can do this in the morning, go get some sleep and we'll figure everything out after." Tig opened his mouth to argue but Chibs leaned closer and shook his head signalling the conversation was over. Juice smiled up at him and patted his chest in thanks. "Tigger we'll do this in the morning, go get some sleep." Tig nodded and stepped back walking away. "Chibs I need to go home I can't be here with him like that I'll cave. I'll see you in the morning."

"You want me to come, I can crash on your couch." Juice stood up and shook his head stepping away.

"I'm good thanks brother I need to sort my own shit out, thanks for everything tonight."

"Anytime brother anytime." Juice smiled and walked away not looking back as he heard Chibs call one of the girls. He pushed open the door and let out a relieved sigh as felt the fresh air hit his face. He stepped to his bike and climbed on relaxing instantly ready to go home to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning after a shitty night's sleep Juice pulled into his usual parking spot and cut the engine on his bike. He stayed seated for a few extra seconds watching as the garage slowly started coming to life instantly seeing Tig. He pulled his helmet off and climbed off the bike sliding it over the handle bars. He sucked in a deep breath and walked to the garage making the hasty decision to ignore Tig. He stepped up to Chibs and nodded at him almost hiding behind his body.

"Juicy you look like shite, what did you do after you left last night?"

"Thanks for that. I went home and had a shitty night's sleep. My mind just wouldn't shut up and I didn't have any weed to help calm me down." Juice explained quietly. He fiddled with his tools getting his station ready for the day trying not to look up when he heard Tig growl at the prospect.

"Sorry mate but if it makes you feel any better after you left Tig got into a bottle of cheap whiskey and stumbled to bed and four this morning and Gemma had him up at eight to open this place so he's feeling a little delicate as well." Juice looked up finally noticing the dark bags under Tig's eyes, quickly looking away when Tig caught him.

"It doesn't. I'm gunna get on with some work; keep my mind off all of that shit." Without wanting or waiting for a reply Juice turned on his heel and walked over to the car he had been working on the day before, sliding underneath it letting out a content sigh at doing something familiar.

All fucking day Juice had been ignoring him. Any time he even got remotely close enough to talk he'd either walk away or get Chibs to stand between them and it was driving Tig fucking insane. He just wanted to talk and say sorry for being such an asshole the night before. Every time he thought about what he'd done he'd get the same sinking feeling in his stomach from last night that made him want to puke. He understood why Juice was angry but how was he meant to apologise and make it right if he wouldn't let him. He looked over at him for what felt the hundredth time that day and saw the same sad look on his face and all he could think was that he wanted to take it away so without a second thought he sank back the rest of his drink and climbed off his stool quickly walking over to him.

"You said last night that we'd talk today and all you've done is avoid me so I want to talk now." He braced himself for Chibs' normal telling off or for Juice to just completely reject him but all he got was a small nod. He flounced for a second before nodding back and sitting down. "That shit I did last night wasn't right and like you said, before all this we were brothers so I'm sorry." Juice stared at him for a second before nodding again.

"Its fine, I forgave you last night, I knew you didn't mean it." Tig let out a relieved sigh his whole body sagging as the breath left him. "I need to know if you love me, if you're _in_ love with me because if you're not I need to know so I can stop pathetically hoping you do and get on with my life." Juice said sadly. Tig stared at him for a second feeling his heart pound in his ears as he realised he had to tell the truth. He grabbed the nearest drink and downed it enjoying the harsh burn as it slid down his throat.

"I do… I am. When you told me that you love me I freaked out it scared the shit out of me. I don't want to lose the club because I couldn't fucking ignore what my dick wanted. I just want things to go back to normal Juice it was so much simpler. I was fine ignoring you when you watched me and I was fine fucking girls and thinking about you it worked just fine." Tig said in one long rant. Juice felt his heart constrict as Tig's words sank in. He pushed away from the table and stood up quickly storming off. Tig stood up and chased after him quickly catching up and grabbing his arm pulling him to a stop. "Where are you going, you said we could talk?"

"I can't sit and listen to you telling me all the different reasons I can't be with you I get it I know all that I already thought about it. If you don't want to be with me just tell me so I can get over you…" Tig couldn't stand to hear any more so he surged forwards roughly pressing his lips against Juice's clutching at his shirt so he wouldn't pull away. Juice stood stock still his eyes wide open unsure what to do until he heard Tig give a pleading little whimper. He reached up and twisted his fingers in Tig's hair pulling their bodies flush together. He kissed back with everything he had moaning when Tig's tongue finally entered his mouth. After a few more seconds of pure bliss Tig pulled away to get a much needed breath. They stood holding onto each other and panting in each other's faces as the crowd around them carried on with their night. "Holy shit."

"Yep and just so we're clear I do want to be with you. That's what I was trying to explain when you ran off." Tig said quietly distractedly running his fingers up and down Juice's neck. Juice shivered at the words and the gesture leaning into the touch.

"I didn't run off… I stormed. It was very manly." Juice joked. Tig laughed and kissed him again holding their lips together. Juice tugged at his hair pulling him away smiling when he keened. "I should have known you'd get off on a bit of pain. Are we gunna do this then, me and you, together?" Tig looked around the room quickly to see if anyone was watching and caught sight of Clay sat at the bar staring at them. He turned back to Juice and nodded his head in his direction.

"I think we already have." Juice ripped himself out of Tig's hold and took a step back anxiety filling his chest. He looked from Tig to Clay and back unsure what to do. Tig stepped up to him and grabbed him again pulling him close. "We can do this if you want but whatever you want to do you need to tell me so I can tell Clay and figure everything out." Juice took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Fuck I'm freaking out. Do you want this too like properly want this because if you don't you need to tell me…"

"Juice I want this, I want you so stop _freaking out_ and let me go and sort this."

"Says the one who had to fuck the cheapest crow eater I've ever seen because he was freaking out so much. I think how much I'm freaking out is pretty small fry compared to you. Oh yeah and if you ever fuck her again I will cut you dick off, understand?" Tig growled and kissed him again.

"Fucking hell you being possessive has got me hard as fuck."

"Good, now go and fix this so we can go back to my room and you can show me how hard you are." Tig groaned but begrudgingly let Juice go quickly stepping away before he changed his mind. He walked up to Clay and stood in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"Care to explain what the fuck I just saw?" Tig looked up at the harsh tone and shifted from foot to foot. "Speak Tig."

"I love him, we want to be together. We need to take it to the table so we can tell everyone and sort it out. It won't change anything from our point of view but if the guys don't want us here anymore then that's their call." Tig said in a rush. Clay stayed silent slowly sipping at his beer letting the words sink in. He looked over at Juice and saw him watching them nervously.

"You two really are unbelievable why you can't fuck the crow eaters like everyone else…"

"I just told you why I love him and fucking the cheap whores isn't cutting it anymore. If you've got a problem with this then fine, I love this club but I want him, he could make me happy seriously fucking happy and I'm not throwing that away because my brothers can't get over the fact I do." Tig spat angrily. Clay stood up and squared his shoulders trying to intimidate Tig as best he could.

"I don't give a shit where you put your dick and who you love as long as it doesn't affect the club. Get the rest of the guys and we'll sort this in chapel in five." Without waiting for a reply Clay walked off leaving Tig to do as he was told. Tig stood silent for a second digesting Clay's words unsure if he had heard right. He whipped his round when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was relieved to find Juice with a guilty look on his face.

"What did he say?" Tig shook his head and stepped into Juice's space enjoying the heat coming from his body. "Tig seriously I need you to tell me because I'm really fucking close to having a panic attack, what the fuck is going on?"

"I've got to get everyone into chapel so we can tell them and they can decide if we can stay." Juice swallowed nervously and clutched at Tig's cut letting the touch ground him.

"Chibs said that they're our brothers and they love us so they'll let us stay as long as it doesn't affect the club, we're going to be fine, right?" He said in a panic. Tig nodded his head and stepped away quickly climbing on top of the bar and stomping his feet.

"All club members' chapel now everyone else carry on what you're doing." He shouted. He jumped back down and skulked over to chapel relaxing slightly when he felt Juice's touch on his hips. They both walked in and took their respective seats not meeting Clay's eyes when he looked at them. Slowly the room started filling with the rest of the guys. As soon as the doors were shut and everyone was sat down Clay banged the gavel getting their attention.

"It was Tig and Juice that called this so I'll let them take it from here but before I do let me just say that I've already made my decision and I'll be voting last. Tig, Juice take it away." Juice looked up at Tig with a deer in the head lights look that answered his silent question of who was going to explain.

"I'll do this then. I love Juice like want to fuck him and spend probably the rest of my life with him kind of love and we're trying to do that but we need to know if it's alright first. I love this club so much your all my family and I love you but he's so fucking incredible and I can't not have him because you guys say I can't so if you can't deal with us being together then I'll leave I guess." Tig explained fiercely. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds with everybody except Chibs, Jax and Clay looking at Tig with shocked looks on their faces.

"I feel the same by the way like you guys are my only family but I love him and I can't lose him. That's all I want to say." The room stayed quiet again with everyone trying to figure out if this was a joke. "Will someone speak please before I hyperventilate."

"I've known about this for a while now and I'm happy with them being here and being together." Chibs said encouragingly. Juice sent him a grateful smile and quickly spared a look at Tig's annoyed face feeling his inside clench at the sight.

"Yeah I've known too and it doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't affect the club, which it hasn't so far, I'm fine with it." Jax added happily. Suddenly there was a chorus of agreeing grumbles and nodding heads as everybody realised what was happening. Juice looked around the room at every one of his brothers feeling tears welling in his eyes as he saw nothing but love looking back at him.

Tig sucked in a deep breath as he watched Juice looking around the room enjoying the huge smile that spread across his face.

"Anyone got anything else to say?" Clay asked. The room went quiet with nobody speaking. "Ok then let's put it to a vote, all those in favour of Tig and Juice staying and being together… Chibs?"

"Aye they're my brothers and I love them they belong here." Chibs said whole heartedly.

"Opie?"

"It's kind of weird but they're my brothers so yeah I want them to stay."

"Happy?"

"Yep they're my brothers."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah like Chibs said they belong here."

"Piney?"

"I'm old so I don't understand that way but I do know that neither of you would ever do anything to jeopardise this club so yeah I want you to stay."

"Jax?"

"I love them and I want them to be happy and the only way for that to happen is for them to be together and here in this club so I want them to stay."

"Now it's me, I say yeah they can stay they're family and they're not hurting anyone by being together but the second it does start hurting us and the club either it ends or you both go, understood?" Juice and Tig gave frantic nods making it clear they were more than happy. "Right well that's sorted then; Tig and Juice stay and are now together." Without another word Clay banged down the gavel with the room quickly dissolving into cheers and pats on the back for Tig and Juice. As the room slowly emptied Tig walked to Juice trying to make it look less obvious than it already was, once he was within touching distance he grabbed him and pulled him in for a harsh kiss moaning as he was instantly kissed back. After a few seconds they pulled apart but made sure to keep touching.

"Looks like we're doing this, you ready for it?"

"Completely now take me back to your room and fuck me senseless." Juice whispered back. Tig groaned and lifted Juice off his feet quickly carrying him back to the dorm rooms. He shoved his bedroom door open and immediately walked in slamming it behind them. Juice rushed out a deep breath when he was dropped down on the bed with no warning. Tig jumped down on him burying him under his weight making them both moan. He grabbed at Juice's trousers and un-buttoned them pushing them down in the same movement. Juice clutched at his hair dragging him in for a rough kiss. "Fuck need you inside me, come on Tiggy." Tig growled and pushed his own trousers down letting out a sigh of relief as his painfully hard dick was finally freed. He reached over Juice's body for the bottle of lube that was sat on his bedside table but Juice took it from him and threw it away. "You don't need that, I'm ready just put your dick in me."

"Oh fuck." Tig squeezed the base of his dick stopping himself from coming. Juice smirked and leant forwards to suck on Tig's neck making him whimper. "If you want me to fuck you, you need to stop doing that." He gritted out. Juice laughed and stopped what he was doing laying back to just look at Tig's face.

"Fuck me Tiggy come on." Tig nodded and lined himself up slowly pushing in. Juice tensed at the pressure but pushed down on it trying to have Tig in him as quick as he could. Tig pressed his face into Juice's neck taking deep ragged breaths trying his best not to come as the intense heat of Juice's body wrapped around him. He gave one last slow thrust and sighed as he was finally fully sheathed. Juice gradually let out a breath enjoying being completely full. He gently started rolling his hips moaning quietly when Tig brushed against his prostate. "Tig move, I need you to fuck me, come on Tiggy give me what I want, please." Tig pulled himself up onto his elbows and bowed his head to kiss Juice's lips.

"So fucking tight Juice, you feel so good." Juice nodded and rolled his hips again pulling Tig from his haze making him shift his own hips. He slowly drew back until only the tip of his dick was in Juice's tight walls and quickly thrust back in crying out at the tight heat. Juice clawed at his back as he was fucked moaning and cursing every time Tig hammered into his prostate. He pulled at his hair and latched onto his lips with his own kissing him as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck just there, that's it Tig like that. Oh god I've wanted this for so long mmm I'm close keep going. Oh Tig, keep going." Juice babbled as he got closer to his climax. Tig just grunted and kept thrusting not hearing anything except the blood rushing in his ears. He shifted his weight again and yelled at the new angle enjoying the even tighter heat.

"Shit I'm gunna come, fuck oh fucking shit…"

"No Tiggy not yet keep going I'm not there yet I want to come with you." Tig snarled and grabbed Juice's dick in a tight grip and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Juice keened and dug his nails deeper into Tig's back feeling his climax barrelling towards . "That's it like that. Oh shit I'm gunna come, I'm gunna come fuck oh shit…" Juice's whole body tensed as his orgasm was ripped from him shooting thick ropey come across his stomach and Tig's hand. Tig's hips stuttered as Juice's walls tightened around him. He thrust forward burying himself to the hilt falling apart with a loud moan as he came deep inside him.

"Oh shit Juice." Juice gave a sated chuckle clenching down on Tig's dick as he felt himself being filled with come. Tig groaned and bit at Juice's shoulder trying to get him to stop. Juice jerked away and laughed harder as Tig hissed at the movement around his over sensitive dick.

"That was fucking incredible." Tig hummed his agreement pushing his face into Juice's neck relishing the hot sweaty skin he felt there. Juice ran his hands up Tig's back until he came to his thick curly hair wrapping it around his fingers. Tig grunted at the slight tug and bit at the flesh under his mouth. "Ow that hurt don't be a dick."

"M'sorry." Tig mumbled sleepily. Juice gently moved his fingers starting to massage his head making him moan at the soft touch. After a few minutes Juice felt Tig's breathing even out and waited for him to fall asleep before he relaxed finally feeling comfortable enough to. He laid there staring up at the ceiling trying to wrap his head around the fact he was finally in Tig's bed with Tig still buried deep inside him.

"This is fucking crazy." He muttered to himself disbelievingly. He moved around slightly and quietly laughed when Tig grunted at the clenching around his dick, pressing a light kiss to the top of Tig's head he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Juice woke with a start when he felt an unfamiliar weight against his chest. He went to push it away but just as he did he saw the dark curls and immediately smiled. He reached down and twisted his fingers in it smiling wider when Tig moaned in his sleep. He kept going with the gentle twisting until Tig was fully awake and staring up at him. "Good morning."

"G'mornin'" Tig mumbled sleepily. He slowly started shutting his eyes but was jolted awake when Juice yanked at his hair. "Ow fuck that hurt, what was that for?"

"You can't go back to sleep. I want a kiss and I need to get up and get moving." Tig groaned and moved away burying his head in his pillow. "Hey, what about my kiss?"

"You're not having one you're a morning person and I don't like those. They suck." Juice tried to stifle a laugh but failed with it bursting from his throat in a high pitched squeak. Tig quickly lifted his face from the pillow to see what was wrong.

"Not until after my morning coffee." Tig looked at him confused for a second before groaning once again and rolling his eyes. Juice chuckled and leant across gently kissing him on the cheek. "I am a morning person I'm sorry, do you still love me?" Tig thought about it for second before slowly nodding. Juice's face split into a huge grin making Tig wake up just that little but more. "I love you too. I'm gunna go and get a coffee then we'll see about that sucking." Without waiting for a response he jumped off the bed and pulled his pants on speeding out the room. He wondered down the hallway enjoying the ache in his backside. He stepped into the kitchen and was hit with the delicious smell of strong coffee. He looked around and smiled gratefully when he saw Gemma stood holding up a steaming cup. He walked closer and took it with a smile. "Thanks."

"Welcome sweetie, how was your night after the vote." Juice looked down at his feet with a blush climbing up his cheeks. "That good huh?" Juice nodded shifting from foot to foot. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm real happy for you both and if anybody says anything different you tell me and I'll sort it."

"Thanks Gem. All the guys we're really good with it though so I don't think there'll be any trouble."

"Well you tell me if there is. Do you want any breakfast, I did some shopping so…"

"Juice, where are you, I've been waiting in there for you to show your sucking technique for ages, what are you doin'?" Tig stopped at the door quickly covering himself when he saw Gemma in the corner. "Shit sorry Gem." Gemma just waved her hand dismissively and turned away. Tig looked over at Juice and glared when he saw he was fighting not to laugh.

"Go put some clothes on I'm making a family breakfast." Tig nodded and turned around still glaring as he left the room. Juice stood with his hand covering his mouth trying to calm down. "You can laugh now, he's gone." Gemma said as she ducked down into the fridge. Juice let out a cackling laugh and doubled over clutching at his sides. Gemma straightened up and looked at him with a wry smile on her face.

"Oh Gem I'm sorry he's just so perfect sometimes and so inappropriate I fucking love him." Juice gasped out. Gemma smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm happy to hear you say that, he needs someone other than me to love him and look after him. Now go get a shirt and help me with this would you." Juice nodded and slowly walked out smiling to himself. He walked back to Tig's room and let himself in surprised to not see Tig back in bed.

"Tiggy, you in here?"

"In here I'm gunna jump in the shower seeing as you're not gunna suck my dick." Juice laughed and crept in jumping up on the counter to watch Tig as he got the shower ready.

"Yeah sorry about that I've got to help Gemma out, I'll make it up to you later though, I promise." Tig nodded with a grunt refusing to look at him. "Don't be like that it's not my fault. Anyway I was gunna come back in here but then you walked in and flashed her and I guess she's punishing you."

"Oh so it's my fault that your lazy ass took so long and now you can't suck my dick, yeah that seems right." Tig huffed indignantly. Juice stared at him for a second before climbing down off the side and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I can't suck your dick right now but I promise when I do it will be well worth the wait, ok?" Tig shrugged his shoulders and stepped away and into the shower. Juice rolled his eyes and pushed the door closed. "It's a good job I love you because if you was trying to win me over you'd be failing right now. I'll see you in a minute." Tig grinned at Juice's words and pushed the door open again to kiss him. Juice shoved him away when his torso started getting wet. "Get in the shower and come eat and I'll show you I'm more than just a pretty face." He waited for Tig to nod before turning and walking away.

Twenty minutes later Juice stood grinning down at a pan as he fried an egg. He couldn't help himself he finally had everything he wanted and if he was honest with himself he was really enjoying the fact he was cooking for Tig. He couldn't explain it to himself but all he knew was that cooking for him felt right and all he wanted to do was make sure that it was absolutely perfect. "Juicy boy pass me that orange juice would ya."

"No get it yourself I'm busy I don't want these to go wrong." Juice snapped back. Chibs raised an eyebrow and slowly wondered over to the orange juice pouring himself a glass while staring at Juice. Juice quickly turned back to him and smiled apologetically.

"What's going on brother?"

"I've never made him breakfast before and I want to get it right." Chibs smirked and patted him on the back.

"Oh Juicy boy I don't think you have to worry about getting it wrong he loves you brother and I don't think anybody other than Gemma has ever made him breakfast before so you've already won, don't worry so much." Juice nodded and flipped the egg onto a plate beaming when the yolk didn't break. Chibs clapped him on the back again and walked out of the room. Juice took the frying pan off the hob and turned the heat off. He grabbed the plate and turned around jumping out of his skin at the sight of Tig stood in the doorway.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing, you scared the shit out of me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile, why have you only done one egg?"

"Because it's just for you, everyone else has got scrambled but I know you don't like it so I did you fried." Tig smiled at him and took the plate giving him a bright smile. Juice frowned and gave him a light shove. "Don't look at me like that, it's just an egg." He hastily walked out of the room to make sure Tig didn't see his red cheeks and ecstatic smile. He got to the table and stood behind Tig's chair waiting for him to take a seat.

Tig walked in and saw Juice behind his seat, frowning slightly at the sight. He walked over to the table and sat down smiling up at Juice.

"Good now everybody's here I just want to say that I love you all and I'm glad we can have this family breakfast so enjoy." Gemma said from the head of the table. Everybody lifted their glasses up and cheered in agreement. "Well eat up, me and Juice didn't slave away in that kitchen for it to go cold." The room descended into quiet conversations as everybody passed food around and started eating, everybody except Juice who just stood behind Tig gently resting his hands on his shoulders. He watched as Tig sat back knowing that he was waiting for everybody else to finish before he reached in and got something for himself. He reached down and took Tig's plate and without saying a word he started piling things on. Tig watched him amazed that he knew what to get. After a few more seconds Juice placed the plate back in front of him and went back to gently squeezing his shoulders. Tig smiled and picked up his cutlery diving in with revelry.

"Juice you not eating brother." Juice looked over to Jax and smiled shaking his head. Jax frowned taking a sip of his drink. "What's wrong, mom said you worked hard on this, why aren't you enjoying it with us?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just making sure everybody's happy." Without thinking Juice gave Tig a surreptitious look which Jax saw. He laughed quietly to himself almost choking on his drink when Juice's eyes went bug eyed at being caught.

"In that case could you get me another drink?" Juice shook his head and lifted his hand showing Jax his middle finger. Jax laughed and jiggled his now empty glass in the air. "Come on Juicy you said you want to make everyone happy a glass of water would make me really happy right now."

"Fuck you get your own water." Jax cackled loudly at the rebuttal and murderous look on Juice's face, enjoying being able to wind him up so easily. Tig looked up at the words and shot Juice a confused look.

"What's wrong with you, what's he doing?" Juice smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders again shaking his head.

"Nothings he's just being a dick." Juice put extra emphasis on the last word making sure Jax heard. Tig looked between them both and just laughed unsure what else to do. "Do you want anything else, a drink or some more food?" Before Tig could even answer Juice was in motion leaning over the table to grab a glass. Tig quickly wrapped his fingers around Juice's wrist pulling it away from the glass.

"No what I want is for you to stop fussing and sit and eat with your family. I can get my own drink." Juice pulled his hand away and dropped his head hiding his red cheeks.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly. Tig slid his arm around his waist and tugged him down onto his lap immediately nuzzling at his ear. Juice tried to pull away feeling uncomfortable as some of the guys looked at them but Tig held onto him tightly not letting him move. After a few seconds the guys went back to their food and Juice relaxed glad they weren't watching anymore.

"Don't be sorry I like you looking after me but I want you to relax we're aloud to be together out here they already voted they can't get rid of us now." Juice reeled back gawking at Tig completely shocked.

"That's not what this is about I just…" Juice quickly cut himself off looking anywhere but actually at Tig.

"You were just what?" Juice looked at him for a second before bowing his head again.

"I wanted to make you happy, make sure you had everything you wanted. I want to look after you." He explained sheepishly. Tig chuckled and squeezed Juice's hip reassuringly. Juice shifted away and glared down at Tig's grinning face. "Gee thanks for being so nice about it here's me thinking you'd laugh at me for acting like an old lady. What was I thinking?" He abruptly stood up shaking Tig's hands off walking away in a hurry. Tig stayed silent in his seat for a few seconds shocked at Juice's outburst before getting up and chasing after him.

"Hey Juice wait." Juice stopped and turned round scowling angrily. Tig stopped short at the sight not wanting to do the wrong thing.

"What do you want?"

"I wasn't laughing at you I just wasn't expecting that. I don't think you were acting like an old lady like I said I like you looking after me especially if it makes you happy." Juice nodded his head understanding what Tig had said but he didn't move any closer and when Tig did he took a step back. "Come on Juice I haven't actually done anything wrong just come and sit back down."

"No I need to figure this shit out give me a few minutes."

"Fine whatever, do what you want but this is really fucking stupid just get over it already." Tig said as he turned to walk away. Juice watched him walk back to the table fighting the urge to chase after him and hit him. His head was spinning, he finally had what he wanted and he was getting in his own way because he couldn't decide if he liked the fact he wanted to look after Tig.

"So fucking stupid." He muttered to himself as he left the room.

Tig sat heavily in his chair glaring down at his fried egg wishing he could pick it up and launch it against the wall. None of this was his fucking fault and for some unknown stupid reason he felt guilty. All he wanted was to sit with Juice and their family and enjoy a fucking meal but now Juice was sulking somewhere and he was sat at the table on his own feeling miserable, the perfect fucking start to the day.

Juice stood in the kitchen unsure what to do. More than anything he wanted to go back out there and enjoy himself but he couldn't. He felt self-conscious and exposed when he was just stood behind Tig but that's where he wanted to be so he could get him what he wanted and needed. His head was a jumbled mess and his feelings were even worse. He slowly trudged over to the sink giving up on figuring everything out deciding instead to get on with washing up. He filled the sink with hot soapy water and started scrubbing at the different pots and pans trying to stop overthinking everything.

"Oh sweetie you didn't have to do that I was just coming to do it now." Juice jumped at the voice whipping his head round to stare at a smiling Gemma. He took a steadying breath and tried to smile back but failed dismally. "What's wrong darling?"

"How do you do it Gem I mean I know you're not a member or anything but all of us still listen to you and respect you and yet you cook for us and clean up after us, how do you do it?" Juice asked desperately. Gemma walked to him and pulled him away from the sink making him sit down at the small table in the corner of the room.

"I didn't understand any of that Juicy start again." Juice snorted a laugh and nodded his head, ringing out his hands as he suddenly became nervous.

"I want to look after him like you do with Clay I want to get him his breakfast and make sure that he has everything he wants but I don't know how to do that without feeling like an old lady, no offense, or without the guys treating me like one." Gemma gave a quiet chuckle at the comment and rubbed his shoulders.

"None taken baby. I think you can do it one of two ways, one you can say to them all that you'll do that stuff for him and only him and that it's not okay for them to say anything about it or two you cannot say anything, get on with it and deal with it if and when it comes up."

"I'm not saying I won't do stuff for them, like today I helped with the breakfast and I really enjoyed doing it for them and I'd do it again. I'd like to do it like you do; making everyone breakfast and dinner when I can… do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, if I'm honest I think your overthinking it. They know that you're his… what are you going by boyfriend, partner what?" Juice looked up at the question not sure what to say. "Ok well whatever you are you're his so they'll treat you like that but they'll also treat you like their brother like normal you just need to get over it."

"You think?" Gemma nodded smiling sadly at him when she saw his face drop at the simplicity of the situation. "Fuck me maybe I am an old lady after all the way I've been acting."

"Hey you boys are far more dramatic than I have ever been. I suggest you go explain to that miserable man you call a boyfriend what the fuck is going on so he looks less like a kicked puppy and you can finally give him that blow job he was hollering about earlier." Juice laughed quietly and stood up wrapping his arms around Gemma when he was pulled into a tight hug.

Tig watched silently as the room slowly emptied of people ignoring the smiles they shot him as they went. Juice still wasn't back and it had been nearly an hour since he had disappeared off and with every minute that passed Tig got more and more frustrated. He could feel it under his skin and knew that if he didn't see Juice soon he was going to explode. He pushed his chair out and was just about to stand up when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He twisted round and saw Juice smiling sheepishly down at him. "I was just gunna come and find you, where have you been?"

"Helping Gemma, I'm sorry I was a dick my head was all over the place." Tig grunted shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Juice smirked and leaned down gently pressing his lips against Tig's neck for a delicate kiss. Tig couldn't help it when a soft moan left his lips and he leant his neck to the side for better access. "Honestly Tig I am sorry I was just confused, I didn't know what to do with how I was feeling. I thought that if I started looking after you like I want to the others might see me differently and I'm not, just because I like you fucking me and I like looking after you don't make me an old lady, you know?" Tig nodded and reached around grabbing at Juice's waist to pull him round onto his lap with a rough grunt. Juice grinned at the manhandling; exposing his neck for Tig to suck on, moaning the second he felt hot lips against him. He lifted his hands up running them through Tig's hair pushing and pulling at him.

"Fuck your annoying sometimes; I can't stay fucking mad at you." Juice keened trying to press closer but unable to because of the awkward angle. "Straddle me; I need to feel you on me." Juice quickly stood up replacing himself on Tig's lap with a leg on either side of him. They both immediately started grinding into each other moaning into their kiss. Tig grabbed at Juice's ass loving the way the meaty flesh gave under his hands. Juice pulled at his hair moaning loudly when Tig bit his bottom lip. "You've got to suck my dick or let me fuck you but soon otherwise I'm gunna fucking explode."

"So romantic." Juice teased breathlessly.

"If you wanted romance baby you only had to say, when I get the chance I'll go out and buy you a bunch of flowers but for now either suck my dick or let me fuck you." Juice laughed and leant down kissing Tig hard and fast. Keeping Tig distracted he reached down and undid both of their trousers shoving them down as far as he could. He slid his hand inside Tig's boxers and started roughly jerking him off. Tig groaned thrusting up into the touch trying to get more. "Juice please baby I'm so fucking hard it hurts just give me what I need."

"Say that again and you can have whatever you want." Tig looked at him confused for a second before smirking up at him.

"What baby?" Juice nodded, frantically stroking his dick harder. "MMM fuck baby just like that you're so good at that, come on baby give me what I want."

"Don't say it like that; don't make it dirty, I want you to say it because you love me not because it makes me hard." Juice said getting slightly frustrated. Tig nodded his understanding and kissed him softly, begging him for forgiveness.

"Ok I'm sorry Juicy just please give me what I want I can't stand it anymore." Without a word Juice climbed off his lap and got down on his knees never taking his hand off Tig's dick. Tig watched with heavy lidded eyes as Juice slowly leant forwards and smoothly sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. He moaned loudly at the wet heat fighting every urge in his body to thrust up into it. Juice looked up at the noise and smirked, gradually taking more of him in until he could feel the head lightly hitting the back of his throat. "Ah fuck baby oh shit so good." Tig brought his hands up resting them on the back of Juice's hand wanting desperately to push him down further. Juice growled making Tig cry out as the vibrations rattled across his dick. He pushed down without thinking and quickly yanked his hands away when he realised what he was doing. "Shit sorry." Juice shook his head and without taking his mouth off his dick he reached up and grabbed Tig's hands placing them back on his head and pushing down. Tig grinned down at him and gripped at his short hair thrusting up as hard as he could. Juice growled again and Tig's hips stuttered opening his mouth on a silent moan.

Juice listened intently to Tig mumbling incoherent nonsense as he got closer to his climax enjoying every second of it. He relished the slight burn in the back of his throat as Tig's dick hit it repeatedly and the stinging press of his nails in the top of his head. He loved hearing Tig moan and watching the different layers of pleasure flit across his face knowing he was the one making it all happen. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Tig's hips stuttered again and he registered what he was saying, "Juicy I'm close fuck baby I'm so close oh shit I'm gunna come." Juice moaned and started working Tig's dick harder trying to get him to his climax. Tig thrust up with as much force as possible burying himself deep in Juice's throat coming with a loud grunt. As his climax rushed through him he kept giving small thrusts making Juice milk him dry. Juice swallowed everything he was given squeezing Tig's thighs with every thrust. After a few more seconds Tig sank back down onto his chair panting breathlessly as his dick slipped from Juice's mouth. "Fuck baby that was amazing." Juice smiled, slowly rising to his feet and climbing back onto Tig's lap kissing him soundly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Juice rasped out with a cheeky smile. Tig growled at the sound of his fucked out voice and lightly bit his lip before reaching down and sliding his hand inside Juice's trousers frowning slightly when all he felt was a sticky mess and his soft cock. Juice smirked and kissed the frown away. When he could Tig pulled back and smiled smugly.

"I guess I'm not the only one that enjoyed it." Juice nodded and shifted around trying to get comfortable in his now _cold_ sticky boxers. With a huff he gave up and stood on unsteady feet. Tig held him close burying his head in his stomach enjoying the soothing up and down motion of him breathing.

"You know I don't think this is where Gemma meant for me to give you a blow job." Tig quickly lifted his head up at the words and stared at Juice completely shocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Juice laughed and started lightly massaging his head making Tig purr.

"She told me to come talk to you and give you the blow job you were hollering about earlier. I just don't think she meant in here." Juice explained happily. Tig nodded unable to answer with the pleasure coursing through his body.

They both jumped when the entrance door was shoved open with a bang revealing Jax.

"Tig we've got to go something's going down with the Irish, Clay wants us both." Tig stood up and shoved his dick back in his pants with a smirk when Jax cringed. "Seriously in here, your rooms are just there, what's wrong with you?"

"It was all Juice he practically pinned me down I could barely fight him off." Tig teased. Juice playfully shoved him away. Jax laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm sure you were fighting as hard as you could to get him off you."

"Look if he's determined and really wants to suck me off who am I to tell him no."

"Shut up you cocky shit and go do as you're told." Juice joked back. Tig reached out and pulled him close making sure to have every part of his body he could touching him. He leaned in and kissed him softly wanting to stay there forever. Juice pulled away when he heard Jax give a quiet cough. "You've got to go I'll see you later. Be safe." He leaned in again and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Without another word Tig stepped up to Jax and they left. Juice stood in the same spot unsure what to do for a few seconds before pulling himself together and going to get changed before going to work.


End file.
